The Tale of Me, Myself, and I
by Falsum Deum
Summary: Ooh hoo-hoo. There's a loose screw there, there's a screw loose here. Oh my, there's screws loose everywhere. Insanity is bubbling, your heart rate is doubling. One becomes one, yet one is two. How does one stay one if one is already two? I don't know, BUT IT'S CERTAINLY TRUE!
1. Gumball Snaps

**Chapter 1**

 **Gumball's P.O.V**

The wind whipping through my fur, the rush of adrenaline through my veins. The exhilaration of a chase. This feeling of being free. This would be so nice right now, if it weren't for the fact that I'm being chased by bullies at the moment.

I look left and right to see if I can outrun them in this maze of a town, as I'm running down the street I hear a car horn. As I'm running I quickly look to my left and see nothing, as I look to my right I see two bright headlights attached to an rusty blue Volkswagen bug. Those two headlights are careening straight for me, I can do nothing but mutter two words.

Then total blackness

Ok. Let me explain to you how how I managed to get into this precarious situation.

 **4 DAYS EARLIER**

 **No P.O.V**

Gumball, Darwin, and Anias were in the cafeteria eating lunch right before their sixth period, as they were eating, a living banana with googly eyes, a weird rich rainbow cloud child with a headband, and a not so extinct fossil came up to the three siblings table. The three bullies each had a unique sneer on their face. Tobias tried to make his seem menacing, but instead it came out slightly perverted. Banana Joe twisted his mouth into what he thought a sneer should look like, he failed miserably and made a goofy open mouthed smirk. Tina Rex was the only one that was successful at making her sneer seem menacing.

She also seemed to be giving gumball a death stare. Two of the siblings looked up from their lunch while the oldest sibling just kept on eating. As Tina said," **What are you shrimp doing, sitting at the biggest table? HUH?!** " Gumball just kept on eating his lunch, seemingly ignoring the giant lizard in front of him.

After a second Gumball replied," We're sitting here 'cause this was the only table left. If you want, me and my siblings can move to the end. And don't try to tell us that there's not enough room Tina or Tobias. Because the last time I checked all three of you combined don't even make a full table."

Two of the bullies looked surprised that Gumball came to a logical conclusion, Tina on the other hand, did not care.

She swung her tail with as much might possible while saying," **Scram you ants!** "

As Anais and Darwin were scrambling as fast as they could to get out of the way Gumball just slid to the end of the table with his tray of food. When Tina's tail hit the table the table bent so fast that the table became a catapult.

With Gumball on the end of the table he ended launching up into the air with his tray of food. Miraculously he landed on Tina's head while sitting crosslegged. His tray however, was not as lucky, for it had landed upside down on the T-Rex's face.

Now usually this wouldn't matter, but today was a Wednesday, and on Wednesdays they had(weirdly) mash potatoes with gravy, really greasy pizza, orange chicken and rice, and any one beverage of their choosing in a cup. Gumball had chosen boiling hot tea filled to the brim with honey. So basically a boiling cup of honey.

Where the tray had landed was the opening for Tina's nostril.

As Tina screamed from the combination of steaming food entering her nasal cavity she started thrash around in pain. Gumball just stood up on her thrashing body and slowly walked to her wrecking ball(basically) of a tail. He decided to use the thrashing tail as slide. When he got to the end he was launched off at high speed towards his siblings he decided to slow down while sliding on his feet.

When Gumball stopped right in front of his siblings he calmly said," We should probably get going. Like NOW."

As they were walking away they saw Tobais and Banana Joe get launched into a wall by Tina's tail. As the doors closed behind them as they exited the cafeteria. Everybody was quiet until Gumball nonchalantly said," Eh. Let's just get to class."

As he walked by and let the light hit his face Darwin and Anais noticed that his eyes were turning yellowish, but they weren't fully yellow and his didn't have the slits of when he and his mom hit their limit. When the two siblings saw this they started to shake in fear and back away slightly.

When they entered 6th period class Ms.Simian yelled," Ten seconds late, Gumball and you too Darwin. Both of get deten-"

In the middle of her screeching Gumball instantly appeared behind her desk right before her with a pink slip in his hand. She slowly, with a slight tremble when she saw his eyes, grabbed his slip and checked it. It was a reason why they were late and not to give them detention.

She quietly told them to go to their seats. She sat in her chair for the rest of the class period so as to make sure that Gumball didn't hit his limit while in the middle of class, especially since she was in the classroom.

Gumball simply stared at the window, seeing the birds flying around outside looking so majestic and free, while at the same time looking, so, delicious.

 **RING, RING, RING!!!**

As everyone got up from their seats they noticed that Miss. Simian had already left first, without giving any homework. When they noticed that they all started to celebrate.

When they were done with their small celebration and almost everybody had left, Gumball and Penny were the only ones left, Darwin had already went to swimming practice and Anais was in a different classroom. When Gumball got up to leave so did Penny. Right before Gumball got out of the door Penny said," Gumball wait."

He stopped midstep. He closed the door, turned around and said in a sultry tone and slightly yellow eyes," Yes, my dear, what do you need?"

"Uhm, Gumball I need to tell you something, but I'm not sure how well you're going to take it." Penny nervously replied.

Gumball's eye's slightly narrowed while turning a darker shade of yellow, but he sharply, yet smoothly, said," What is it, that you need to tel **l** me P **e** n **n** y?"

"Well, I don't think that this relationship is really working out. I think... I think we should see other people Gumball." Penny softly stated.

Gumball remained silent for a minute before he burst out from laughter," **H** A **HA** H **A** , **O** h t **h** a **n** k **yo** u f **o** r t **h** a **t** , **y** o **u'v** e m **an** a **g** e **d** t **o** **f** r **e** e **m** e y **ou** f **re** a **k** o **f** n **at** u **re**. **I** f **i** n **al** l **y** **h** a **v** e c **on** trol **ov** er h **is** p **sy** c **h** e. **Oh, sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. You can call me Mary Poppins. Well, only if you want to get ripped apart limb from limb of course. Currently I don't have a name, I'm a part of Gumball's personality. I'm the side that he's never shown. I'm his limit."**

"What are you talking about Gum-" she tried to say before being interrupted.

 **" Oh I'm pretty sure you know what I mean. My mother reached her limits a few times, but she can control herself. Gumball cannot, but _I_ can. This is the second time he's ever reached his limits. Everything that Gumball ever suppressed is what I am. I'm personally amazing if I do say so myself. I even know the reason on why you decided to tell him that you guys should break up. Normally, the regular Gumball would ask, W**H **Y**! W **h** y **d** id y **o** u do t **h** is to me P **en** ny? Where did **I** fuck up. Was it something I did?! 'Cause if so, I'm sorry for whatever I did Penny. I'll try har-" Gumball suddenly went into a coughing fit. He was almost retching on the floor.

When he finished he calmly got back up as if nothing had happened and continued on, **"Heh, sorry, I accidently lost control of him for a second."** He said while wiping his now tear and bile covered face.

He continued on however with, **" Well, let's continue. Throughout all the years of him growing up, I've seen him live his whole life, I've seen every single bit of it. Do you really think that he _never_ noticed you leaving sooner whenever he came around, or you hanging out with Tobias more often than you did with him. He merely shook it off as you wanting to hang with other people, I put two and two together and just waited for my moment of freedom. Oh HAHAHAHA, _If only you could see what was going inside his mind right now_. You really broke him Penny, and I thank you for that. His mind has been broken before, but never this badly. This feels like it 'll never be fixed. Hopefully I'll get to control his body for a decent amount of time now. I myself might be insane, but even I wouldn't have been able to fall for a Peanut. Goodbye, you walking cunt."** Stated the odd personality of Gumball's.

As he walked to a wall, he punched the wall with all his might creating a small shockwave. When the dust cleared from the punch a giant hole was where the wall used to be, and Gumball's odd personality stood in front of the hole. His right arm was hanging limp to his side while bent at a wrong angle with some bone jutting out, his fist was missing some skin and his knuckles were bleeding badly.

Penny gasped in horror while the _demon_ in front of her simply laughed and said, **" Haha, pain. I can actually feel this."**

As he was walking out of the classroom through the hole, right before he left he picked up his right arm and with a sickening crunch he popped the bone back into place. As he and Penny stood there, they both watched as his arm started to heal sinnew by sinnew until it was completely back to normal. Leaving no evidence of a destroyed arm, other than the blood on that sleeve and the destroyed wall.

 **2 MINUTES LATER**

When he finished exiting the hall he started thinking to himself out loud, **" Hmm what should I call myself. Definitely not G** u **mb** al **l, that would just be plain confusing. Oh I know the perfect name, how about... what was it again? Oh yes, _Hirziz_. T**h **e G** o **d of T** h **i** ev **e** s **. I** p **re** f **er t** h **at t** itl **e actually.** Wa **it,** w **a** i **t, no. _T_** _he **M** a **d Go** d **of** T **h** i **e** ve **s**_ , perfection."

As Hirziz was walking down the hall whistling 'Life is but a dream' slightly out of key. He noticed that everyone was either gone or at their after school clubs. He decided to walk by and look at what his little sister Anais was doing, when he opened the door he noticed that the room had the two egghead siblings, a little blue shaped egg person named Billy, and his little sister Anais. As he walked in the whole room went silent, not because of his glowing yellow eyes, but because they still thought he was regular old Gumball.

Billy said in a mocking manner, _" If it isn't a certain delinquent feline that we all know and love. So how are you doing_ cat?"

Hirziz replied with, **" Oh, personally _I'm_ doing fine, but at the moment Gumball's having a mental breakdown. Oh by the way, a few moments ago I was just wondering how many tiny pieces I could slice a blue egg into. While at the same time, thinking, how much cellophane tape it would take to suffocate the two eggheads standing 167 and 169 from where I'm standing."**

Billy was slightly taken aback, but continued on anyway, _" Well it seems your vocabulary has increased by a slight margin."_

 **"Yes my vocabulary increased because _I'm_ not an imbecile. Sadly for you, your height has not seemed to have increased, but your weight looks like it's increased significantly. It also seems that you have enough time on your hands to exercise you mind, yet you don't have enough time in your schedule to exercise your body. How _pathetic_ , the same goes for you too, Anais. If you two are going to be dating in the future, I would suggest that you burn some calories instead of trying to increase your already medium sized brain capacity, future brother-in-law."** When Hirziz finished speaking it seems he had broken Billy, because the little blue egg ran out of the room crying for his mommy.

As Billy ran out of the room crying he said, _" Wh-why would I ever d-d-date your sister. WAAAAHHH!"_

Anais turned red and yelled at Gumball/ **Hirziz** ," WHY DID YOU DO THAT GUMBALL?!! Why'd you have to make him cry!"

 **" Ah ha! Thank you for asking sister. My main job is making little bitches cry, or was it beating people to a bloody pulp? Eh. Either one works. Oh, that's right none of you have personally ever met _me_ before, let's just say that at the moment Gumball's mind is broken and he went past his mental limit. I am everything that he has ever suppressed, as in, his genius intellect, his insanity, his analytical thinking, his egotistical personality, his actual strength, his speed, and his, pardon the pun, limits. I'd like to formally introduce myself, the name is _Hirziz. The Mad God of Thieves."_** The newly named Hirziz calmly stated.

"What do you want with me and my brother?"questioned Anais," And what do you mean his mind is broken?"

 **" Oh, Anais I thought you were a smart wittle fwuzzy bunny. You should know that I meant exactly what I said. His mind is broken. If you haven't looked into my eyes yet you should probably do so."** Hirziz said with a crooked grin.


	2. Hirziz is Here BABY!

Chapter 2

'Thought'

"Regular speech"

 **'Threating/Evil/Insane thought'**

 **"Threating/Evil/Insane speech"**

"Fi **gh** t **i** n **g fo** r **c** on **trol of G** um **b** al **l's** b **o** d **y s** pe **ec** h"

(If you wondering about how sometimes there's less **BOLD** or more **BOLD** , that just shows who has more control of the body at that moment. More **BOLD** means Hirziz has control, while less **BOLD** means Gumball has more control)

When Anais looked into her brother's eye's she noticed that both of them had a glowing yellow color on the outside, while the pupils looked like black slits. When she finished her inspection she softly whispered,"Ok I'll ask you a different question. What made you hit your limit Gumball... or whatever you call yourself."

 **" Well, you can thank P** en **n** y **for that. Thanks to _her_ , I am now FFRRREEEEEEEE!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA, Oh it is _so_ nice to no longer be trapped inside his stupid mind, with that stupid sage that was always trying to give him advice. By the way, I think I already mentioned this, but my name is _Hirziz. The Mad God of Thieves. At your service._"** Hirziz stated with an joking/angry tone.

Anais was about to question what he meant until he pressed a finger up to her lips to shush her, he then continued in a slightly more calm manner, **" As I was saying little** s **is** t **er, I am now free and as of now, you now have someone who can challenge you in an intellectual dual."**

 **《POP》**

While all this was going on the two egghead siblings were trying to hide in a corner without pissing themselves. They were failing at both.

Anais started up again with," So... if your everthing that my brother has ever suppressed, then doesn't that mean that you hate my other brother?"

 **"What do you mean by ' _my other brother_?' _I_ am _your_ brother, Darwin is also _our_ brother. But yes, you are right, I do hate him. But you are still _my_ most favorite and liked sibling." **he said with that same crooked grin.

 **《POP》**

"Wait a minute... do you like me in _that_ way?" she replied with a grimace while walking away.

 **" _OH GOD NO._ _N_** ** _O_ I don't like you _that_ way. I would never think of my adorable little sister that way!" **Hirziz stated with a disgusted look on his face.

After the tension disapeared they decided to have a chat. After ten minutes of witty banter and snide remarks Anais finally asked," So... if you like me. Doesn't that mean that Gumball... hates me?" she quietly whispered the last part thinking that Hirziz hadn't heard her.

 **《POP》**

 **" Well yes. Yes he does hate you, but I can understand why he hates you. You're everything that he's not. You're smarter than him, more mature, and _mom_ and _dad_ focus all of their love and attention on you. The fact that he _loves_ mom and dad is just plain _disgusting_." **He said with a big maniacal grin on his face like it was obvious.

When Anais heard this she felt herself begin to let the tears slowly roll down her face. She didn't even try to hide it or wipe it away. She was about to start sobbing until she felt a warm hand upon her head.

 **《POP》**

As he was softly rubbing her head, he started to sing with his least psychotic voice,

 **" _Why do you think Gumball's a lil' attention whore._**

 ** _Always acting like a clown, or a retard._**

 ** _(Well that's offensive to many a re~tard.)_**

 ** _He's always acting CRAZY 'cause there's nothing special 'bout him. He never wants to be a bore._**

 **(Hey listen to me I could be a bard)"**

His voice slowly began to take on a more menacing tone as he continued.

 ** _You think he actually cares, HAhAhAhaHa._**

 **A DIRTY DIRTY ATTENTION WHORE!**

 ** _THAT'S ALL HE'S GOOD FOR!_**

 ** _He doesn't care about anyone other than_ "his one true love."**

 ** _I might be insane but like I've said before I could never fall for a peanut._**

 ** _He actually thought of her as an angel or worse, a dove!_**

 **TODAY HE REALIZED P** EN **NY WAS** ** _JUST_** **A SLUT.**

 ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA._**

 ** _So why are you crying? It's his fault for every single failure you've ever had._**

 ** _Everytime he's everthing he's ever done out of the '_** **goodness of his heart' _is bullshit._**

 ** _Soon you'll realize that_ I'm _not that bad, that there's no reason to be sad._**

 **《POP》**

 ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA._**

 ** _You think he does anything for YOU?! HA, NO! ~He just doesn't want to be hit~._**

 ** _SOON YOU'LL SEE THAT I'M NOT INSANE OR MAD!_**

 ** _SO. DON'T. FEEL. SAD. FOR. THAT. LOSER. BROTHER. OF. YOOOOUUUUURRRRRSSSSS!"_**

When he finished his little song and dance he did a little bow and mimed a hats off to his sister and the two eggs in the corner that smelled of feces and amonia.

 **"Thank you, thank you so much for being here,"** Hirziz questioned with a giant grin, **"Encore?"**

 **《POP》**

Anais quickly ran up to him and began to hug him while rubbing her face up against his sweater. She quietly whispered," Thank you... brother."

When Hirziz heard this his smile grew until it practically reached his ears. He then stated with his insane smile and analytically calm eyes, **" Your welcome... lil' sis**. **Come on it's about time to get home let's go get _~Darwin~!"_** He stated with joyful glee, while motioning for her to follow him. He begn to skip merrily out of the room with Anais, while leaving the two egghead siblings covered in excrement.

 **《POP》**

After awhile of skipping down the halls Anais finally got curious as to where that popping noise was coming from and decided to ask her _brother_ where the popping noise was coming from. He gladly responded with, **" Oh you mean this?!"**

 **《POP》** ~CRACKLE~... **《POP》**...~CRUNCH~.. **《POP》**..~CCRRAAACCKK~

The noise came from him pulling his right hand all the way back to his right forearm( Note: He is _not_ double jointed).

Anais was slightly disturbed by the fact that he broke his wrist on purpose, but she became slightly more disturbed by the fact that his hand was already starting to heal back making loud audible popping noises as it went back into place. During the whole process he had a look of pure ecstacy on his face, which added to her horror. She became even more disconcerted by the small moans of euphoria he was letting out that she almost ran away in horror.

 **"Oh ~GOOOODDDDDDDD~. That feels so wonderfully _~blissful~._** **I need to do that one more time."** He moaned.

Right before he could Anais yelled,"PLEASE STOP!" as she ran and grabbed his arm.

When Hirziz was about to murder whoever stopped his jubilation, he quickly looked down and _somewhat_ calmed down when he saw the look on his terrified sister's face. He looked down at her with his signature _psychotic_ _grin_ and asked, **" What's wrong? Does it bug you that much? I've only done it to myself... _so far..._ "**

Anais didn't here the last part but answered the question she heard by nodding her head. Hirziz sighed softly at that, then he questioned, **" Fine. I'll somewhat stop, but I'll keep on breaking my index finger. That's the only thing that's keeping me from killing everything within sight. Is that okay with you?"**

She softly nodded her head. He crouched down and patted her head softly.

 **"Come on now, let's go see _bro, hahaha._** " he said with a small menacing chuckle.

 **《POP》**


	3. Psychopathy

**《POP》**

As Hirziz began walking down the halls with his little sister Anais, he decided to doodle on lockers as he passed by. Sometimes writing poems, rhymes, haikus, other times he just drew pictures.

When they got to that part of the school Anais tried to open the doors to the swimming pool, but she found them to be locked. She explained to her brother the predicament.

 **《POP》**

He simply started to laugh like a maniac, whilst saying in a singsong like voice, **" HAHAHA. Do you never learn sis. Who uses a door when you can create your own door~ _way_? HAHAHAHAHA."**

He walked right up next to the wall that was right beside the door. He pulled both of his arms back and punched the wall with enough force to shatter the entire wall, his arms too. When the dust cleared from this punch Anais could see the wide eyed expression from all the kids that were at the swimming pool. Alan the baloon asked," ~ _Did anyone do anything to make Tina angry?~"_

Mumbles began to run around the group that was composed of Carmen the cactus, Alan the balloon,Teri the paper bear(being around water doesn't seem like the safest idea), Carrie the emo ghost, Darwin, and _Penny._

 **《POP》**

 **《CRACKLE》**

 **《CCRRAAAACCCKK》**

When the dust finally settled everyone in the room gasped in horror at what they saw. Gumball(or what they thought was Gumball) was standing there with giant smile on his face, but that wasn't the scary part. The scary part was that his arms looked severley broken. Both of his arms were twisted or at a wrong angle, with pieces of bone jutting out from his now blood covered sweater.

He then yelled, while waving his limp arms, **" HAAHAAHAHA! Hey guys, look! No arms!"**

When he was done waving his arms they started to notice the sickening sounds of his arms healing themselves back together. The bone that was poking out of the sweater started to get pulled back into the bent arm, therefore straighting his arms with a sickening slurping sound as his muscles started sewing themselves back together. They were amazed and scared at the same time. Not only had his arms healed in under 30 seconds, but during the whole process and slighlty after he had a look of euphoric glee across his face, while at the same time he was letting out small moans of pleasure.

When he finished he noticed that everyone, except for his sister and Carrie, had looks of absolute horror written across their faces. Anais only had a small look of mental disturbance, but then it quickly vanished. Whilst Carrie looked slightly in awe, you wouldn't notice it though if you'd never seen it.

As he looked across the sea of mortified faces he began to feel the laughter start to rise from the back of his throat, he did nothing to stop it.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHA. What? Have you never seen a MONSTER BEFORE?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"** He practically roared across the swimming area.

He couldn't stop laughing, but over time his manaical laughter devolved into small psychotic chuckles.

He looked over the crowd of people one more time, only this time he noticed Penny. She had been trying to hide behind Darwin this whole time hoping that he wouldn't notice her. His unstable smile grew wide.

 **" Hey _bro_! How's it goin'? Hey _P_** _e **nn** y." _He stated with malice.

 **《POP》**

Darwin nervously asked," G-G-Gum-ball wh-w-what hap-ppen-ened to y-you? Are you alright?"

 **"Oh, I'm fine _buddy_. Come on let's leave." **Hirziz stated with a smirk.

As he and Anais were beginning to walk away he felt a small tug on his sweater. He knew who it was and he felt murder in his heart, but he pushed the feeling down. He didn't want to go to jail without having his fun in _his_ body first. **' Not like the police could hold me anyway.'**

He looked back with a smile and said, **" What."**

Darwin said, " I'm not moving until you tell me what's going on with you Gumball, and that's final!"

 **《POP》**

 **" I could _make_ you leave, but I might as well tell you. There'll be less blood that way, which kinda sucks. Anyway if you haven't yet you should probably look into my eyes."** He stated with a happy, yet dark underlying tone.

When Darwin saw saw Gumball/ **Hirziz's** eyes his pupils shrunk in fear and he quietly whispered," Oh god, you went over your limit."

 **《POP》**

Hirziz quickly turned so that he was facing everybody and declared, **" Hello everybody** , **let me introduce myself. The name is _Hirziz, God of Thieves_, at your service."**

While he was facing them he made sure that they all saw his eyes.

What they saw made almost all of them gasp. Only three people didn't gasp, Penny and Anais had already seen it before, while Carrie made it look like she didn't care.

 **《POP》**

 **"If you guys are wondering how this happened to me..."** , He looked across the crowd and started tapping his foot, while his never ending smile grew wider. He stated, **" You can thank the person next to you guys for what I have become."**

As the tapping grew louder Hirziz decided to start singing in a deep electrical tone,

 **" _HIP HIP HOORAY_**

 ** _Now everyone lean in close 'cause I'm only going to explain for today._**

 ** _I'm no longer an averager joe,_**

 ** _A regular old smoe._**

 ** _HOHOHOHOO!_**

 ** _Gumball is now gone, he is no more._**

 ** _Now cleaning up his messes won't be such a chore._**

 ** _Don't worry, there is nothing to fear,_**

 ** _For I will never disapear_**

 ** _You should be thanking the one that broke him._**

 ** _Thank you Penny, his upbeat personality always needed a trim._**

 ** _I thank you once more Penny, for making his fragile emotions explode._**

 ** _Now_** ** _that I'm in control, I've managed to slightly alter his genetic code._**

 ** _I'm not Insane, I'm just slightly mad._**

 ** _I'm a better version, you'll see that I'm better then Gumball. Be glad, not sad._**

 ** _His mind is shattered, he's no longer all there._**

 ** _So Penny, I have to ask, What'll you do now that Gumball's out of your metaphorical hair."_**

He paused for a moment to let Penny answer, but no sound came out of her mouth.

 **《POP》**

 ** _" No answer huh. Well I guess that's to be expected from a dirty cheater. I can't believe it was with Tobais no less._**

 ** _Why must you make_** **o** u **r** ** _sanity such a mess."_**

Penny said angrily," You have no evidence that I was ever with Tobais. Besides, I would have never have cheated on Gumball."

 **《POP》**

His voice began to darken and sound more demonic as he continued to sing,

 ** _More lies._**

 ** _If I told as many lies as you, I'd probably be the lord of flies._**

 ** _I'll explain the reason he was so close to snapping today. He saw you under the bleachers. You know when._**

 ** _Right before 10AM._**

 ** _Don't try..._**

 ** _to deny..._**

 ** _the fact..._**

 ** _that you can't lie._**

 _ **What were you doing!** Wh **er** e **yo** u **hi** gh_

 _ **Y** ou **tw** o we **r** e **sm** o **o** c **hi** ng b **e** hin **d** **t** he bleachers. D **I** DY **OU** TH **IN** K **TH** AT _I _**WO** ULDN' **T NO** T **I** CE_

 ** _YOU CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COMPREHEND THE FACT THAT YOU'VE FALLEN RIGHT INTO MY TRAP._**

 ** _ALL YOU'VE BEEN DOING THIS WHOLE TIME IS SPOUTING CRAP!_**

 ** _YOU THINK I'LL BELIEVE ANY OF THE SHIT THAT YOU SPEW!_**

 _ **WHAT DID** Y **OU N** O **T** LIKE ABOUT ME! **WAS IT BECAUSE I WAS BLUE!**_

 ** _...OR WAS IT 'CAUSE HE WAS RICH?_**

 ** _If so, then you're just a fuckin' bitch~"_**

When Hirziz finished singing he was looking at _Penny_ with a murderious glare. It quickly dissapeared behind a smile as he looked at the rest of the group.

Carrie who had been silent the whole time finally said," So, to do a quick recap of your little song and dance, Penny technically broke up with Gumball because she cheated on him with Tobias. Did I miss something?"

 **"Yep, you did miss something, but that's only because I left it out."** Hirziz stated with a unique smile on his face that hadn't been seen till now.

"So what was left out?" Carrie questioned.

 **"Well I left out the fact that she broke up with the other me _today._ I also forgot to explain who _I_ technically am. _My_ personality is almost the exact opposite of Gumball's. I'm more intelligent, I'm analytical, I'm purposely destructive, I have a _small_ god complex, and the way I way feel towards _almost_ everyone is reversed. Oh, and I'm also a sado-masochist." **He declared with a vainglorious smirk plastered across his face.

" O-kay... ignoring that, what do you mean by 'almost' everyone?" Teri the paper bear asked.

 **" Well for example, I still fucking hate Alan, Tina, and _Tobais_. While for Carrie, Carmen, and you,Teri, are what I would consider friends. I always hated Penny since I realized that she was just an attention whore, but whenever I stare at any of you I can feel how Gumball feels about all of you, the way he feels about you guys is pretty different than how I feel. Most of his emotions are as easy to push down as if you were trying to keep a paraplegic from standing." **He chuckled wickedly at his own joke.

 **" But, the sa** d th **in** g **P** en **ny**... i **s t** ha **t** I **st** ill lo **ve** you! Please explain what I did wrong, I'll try to fix whatever I did wrong, pl- "*COUGH... HHRRLLHHRRLLKKK*

 **" AH, fucking shit!"** He managed to choke out in the midst of his coughing fit.

He thought to himself while almost retching for a second time for the day, **'I didn't expect his emotions to be strong enough to take back control, even if it was for a mere moment. How is he even strong enough to take back control.'**

He took a second to think until he quickly thought, **That _stupid_ mage must be assisting his conscious. I was wondering why I wasn't able to summon him. He must be in a safe spot of the mind. SHIT!**'

 **《POP》**

' **Aahhh~, that's really calming right now.'** He thought to himself after breaking his finger and feeling it heal back into place.

As he slowly straightened himself out he calmly said, **" Sorry, this is the second time that I've almost lost control. My grasp on this mind should be stronger, so far, the only times I've lost control is when I'm talking to Penny... about how Gumball feels."**

 **《POP》**

A look of realization appeared on his face right after he said that. His look of realization quickly turned back into his regular psychotic smile.

 **"Ah ha! The reason that he's not completely broken yet is because he's still using you as a mental pillar. He even threw away his own family's mental support and he's using you as a rock to keep him from being swallowed whole by the waves of madness. This is just too hilarious! HAHAHAHAAHAHA!"** His face suddenly grew a twisted smile and a gleam in his eye appeared.

 **" If I made you disappear I might possibly be free, or the worst case scenario is that his mind will break entirely."** His smile grew slightly smaller when he said that out loud.

When he realized he was talking out loud he happened to notice the rest of the group was huddled in a corner worried about what Hirziz said... and Penny had disappeared.

 **《POP》**

 **" Shit she disappeared! Oh well, I'll just get her next time."** He said with a shrug.

Darwin finally decided to talk by asking," Y-y-yo-you're not actually going to harm her? This is all just a big prank, rig-right Gumball?

 _Hirziz_ quickly turned his head to stare at Darwin and within an instant he was in between the group of kids. They didn't even see him move.

When they saw him in between the group they all jumped away out of fright, except for Darwin. Hirziz had one of his claws up against Darwin's throat and his eyes glowed brighter, until he finally stated with a malicious chuckle, **" HehHeeheh, _What_ _did you just call me?_ I should chop into sushi for your stupidity, there are so many possibilities for what I could turn you into," **as he continued his voice sounded less and less malicious, and more and more psychotic.

He began to name random foods that he could make with fish, **" Fish fillet, fried fish, fish salad, baked fish, or better yet poached fish. HAHAHAAHHAAAAHHAAHAYAHA"**

"STOP IT! Your scaring me brother. Didn't you say that the only reason we came here was to grab Darwin and go!" Anais shouted and ran to hug Hirziz.

When he saw the scared look upon her face and the tears in her eyes he slowly began to calm down. When he completely calmed down, he calmly put his hand on top of her head and said in the most soothing voice he could manage, **" There, there. I'm not going to kill Darwin, not yet anyways.**

 **《POP》**

Anais was still a little teary eyed, but she managed to mutter out the word," Promise?"

 **"Fffiiiiiinnnneeee, I promise to not kill Darwin."** He said as he pinky promised with her.

 **"There happy now?"** He sarcastically asked with a jovial smile upon his face.

"Yes I'm happy now. Now let's go home!" Anais yelled energetically.

 **"Yeah _Darwin_ let's go home, _NOW._ " **Hirziz stated with his now signature mentally unstable smile.

He quickly grabbed both Darwin's and and Anais's hands(fins/paws?), and pulled them through the group of kids that was just standing there dumbfounded at what they had just witnessed. When Hirziz, Anais, and Darwin managed to make it through the halls and finally out of of the school, Anais was skipping joyfully while holding her _brother's_ hand, while Darwin was nervously fidgeting the whole time. When they got on the bus nobody took notice of them, but if you listened closely you could hear happy humming from Anais, nervous mumblings from Darwin, and if you listened very very closely, you might manage to hear the deranged chuckles coming from Gumball Watterson.

 **SOMEWHERE ELSE**

"Sir we need to update Gumball's medical report. It seems that he's just like his mother, he has P.P.A.S.S.S too." Stated an old grouchy female voice.

"WHAT! THAT SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE! It's only supposed to be passed onto the girls side of the family, I was expecting Anais to have it! How much destruction has he managed to cause so far?" Came the voice of a middle aged man.

" Not much so far, only two walls of his school building. I have video of him in destroying the walls and what happens after." Said the woman.

" Good, good we can continue with our plan. We just have to be very careful from here on out. Thank you, you may leave now." The male voice calmly said as she walked out.

When the door closed he mumbled under his breath while leaning against a rail," We're in for a bumpy ride."


	4. Hiatus

**Hello everybody that has read this story. As you can probably tell by the title, this story is going to temporarily be on hiatus as I write a new script for a new fanfiction. I am not sure what it is going to be called, but it will be Pokemon based.** **If you actually like this story a single bit, unlike a few people, just know it will be continued.**


End file.
